Universo Alterno
by MorelosBkpets
Summary: Un desamor, un deseo, y definitivamente, una serie de aventuras que pondrán de cabeza la vida de Helga y Gerald. ¿como podría ser posible que después de tanto tiempo, Arnold rechazara a Helga sin motivo aparente? ¿Como es posible que Phoebe simplemente le dijera que no a Gerald? Dos corazones rotos, un universo alterno ¿Será posible que General y Helga encuentren el amor entre si?
1. Un deseo inesperado

**Universo alterno**

**Por: MorelosBkpets e Isabelita emoxxa**

**Capítulo 01: Un deseo inesperado.**

Flash back.

El sol acababa de salir en la pequeña ciudad de Hillwood y el movimiento en la ciudad apenas comenzaba, cosa que contrastaba totalmente con el ambiente en el aeropuerto de la ciudad, o por lo menos, eso era en lo que el chico Johanssen intentaba distraer su mente. Al estar frente la puerta del aeropuerto, su mente divagaba en esta cuestión cuando de pronto, la voz de su mejor amigo llego hasta sus oídos.

— ¡Hola Gerald! pensé que después de lo ocurrido ayer no vendrías a despedirte de mí —Dijo Arnold con un aire melancólico.

— ¡Hola viejo! —Contestó Gerald como siempre, tratando de sonar lo más relajado posible. —Vine a despedirme, después de todo eres mi mejor amigo y yo quiero disculparme por lo de ayer; creo que la noticia me tomo por sorpresa, —siguió diciendo el chico de cabello esponjado.

—No tienes que disculparte Gerald —respondió Arnold—, eres mi mejor amigo y el no decirte mis planes, fue traicionar la confianza que nos tenemos, así que es mi culpa lo que sucedió —El rubio suspiro pesadamente.

—Escucha Arni, yo sé lo mucho que amas a tus padres, te conozco perfectamente y además, me imaginaba que el hecho de que encontraran una nueva pista para dar con su paradero te haría reaccionar de este modo, por eso te entiendo y te disculpo, pero solo si prometes que me escribirás cada sábado —Arnold sonrió abiertamente a las palabras de su amigo.

—Claro es un hecho —Dicho esto ambos chicos de dispusieron a cerrar el trato con su ya muy bien conocido saludo.

—Bueno, ya que terminaron de reconciliarse me gustaría despedirme de mi novio, —Comentó Lila jugando nerviosamente con una de sus trenzas.

Y tras decir esto, Gerald se alejó un poco de su mejor amigo, dejando que los demás chicos de la pandilla hablaran con él antes de su partida; el chico suspiro un poco decepcionado, ya que aunque entendía y apoyaba a su amigo, su partida le provocaba mucha tristeza. Al poco rato, Gerald aparto la mirada un segundo y la poso en la única persona que se encontraba alejada del grupo, al mirarla detenidamente, el chico noto el dolor en sus ojos, por un segundo una incontrolable sensación de consolarla se apodero de él, pero antes de concretar dicha opción, noto que la chica ya no se encontraba en el lugar.

— ¿Gerald? —Pregunto el rubio al notar como su amigo tenía la vista fija en el lugar en donde Helga se encontraba unos segundos antes.

—Si, ¿Qué pasa viejo? —Respondió Gerald tratando de esconder un sonrojo al notar la mirada curiosa del rubio.

— ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí? —Gerald parpadeo confundido por las palabras de su amigo y asintió—. Por favor cuida de Helga, ya que aunque parezca ruda, tiene un corazón muy frágil —Y sin decir más, Arnold se dirigió a la sala de abordaje, dejando a Gerald sin aliento.

Fin Flash back

Por esa razón era que él se encontraba caminando sin rumbo bajo aquella tenue lluvia, ¿Las palabras de su amigo era en serio? ¿Su amigo se había vuelto loco? ¿Cómo le pedía que cuidara de Helga, cuando ella y él apenas si se hablaban después de lo ocurrido con Phoebe? sin duda, su amigo estaba delirando.

Los pensamientos del chico fueron interrumpidos al instante, al ver a cierta chica rubia sentada en el centro del campo Gerald, y de nueva cuenta, esa sensación de protección más las palabras de su amigo, lo llevaron a acercarse a la chica.

— ¡Hola Pataki! —Saludo quitándose la chamarra para cubrirla.

— ¿Qué quieres pelos de borrego? —El chico puso los ojos en blanco e intentando ignorar el comentario de la rubia tomo asiento junto a ella.

— ¿Sigues triste por su partida? —Helga al escuchar dicha pregunta parpadeo desconcertada.

—No tengo idea de que hablas pelos de espagueti —Gerald rio por lo bajo ya que la rubia nunca dejaría de ser tan necia.

—Está bien Pataki no tienes que fingir, yo también lo extraño —La rubia miro con desconcierto a Gerald, e iba a contestarle de mal modo hasta que noto la mirada tiste de él.

—No es eso, yo, yo solo, hay, solo olvídalo Gerald —Respondió la chica sin verlo a los ojos.

—De acuerdo lo olvidare —El chico se levantó del piso y tendió su mano a la rubia.

—Por cierto, lamento que lo tuyo con Phoebe no resultara como tú lo planeaste —Dijo Helga a lo cual, el chico volvió a tomar asiento y suspiro tristemente.

—Mira Pataki, eso ya no importa, pero ahora será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que pesquemos un resfriado —Helga detuvo la mano de Gerald antes de que se levantara de nuevo y continuo hablándole.

—Mira Gerald, yo no te agrado y tú no me agradas, pero desgraciadamente las personas por las que estamos tristes son nuestros mejores amigos, así que, ¿Podemos hablar de esto solo por hoy? mañana podemos fingir que nada de esto paso, ¿de acuerdo? —Gerald lo medito por un momento y después accedió.

—De acuerdo, pero solo porque ya ha parado de llover.

La respuesta del chico fue un tanto inusual, aun así logro que Helga sonriera de manera animada, situaciones que aparentaba una buena señal.

—Bien Pataki, las chicas primero —Helga rio un poco y contestó.

—Vaya que galante eres pelos de borrego, no te conocía esa parte caballerosa —Ambos comenzaron a reír ante el tal comentario.

—Ignorare tu sarcasmo Pataki —Contestó Gerald mirando hacia el cielo que ya había comenzado a despejarse.

Mientras los chicos platicaban, una linda muchacha, de tez blanca, y soñadores ojos azules, los observaba muy detenidamente desde la copa de un árbol, y entre pensamientos y susurros, aquella extraña chica, hablaba consigo misma.

—Así que ustedes son los elegidos, ¡vaya! esto será realmente interesante —Decía con una enorme sonrisa la enigmática chica.

Por su lado, los dos jóvenes amigos, Helga y Gerald, continuaban con su muy peculiar charla.

— ¿Entonces por eso no funciono lo tuyo con Phoebe? —Pregunto Helga muy incrédula de las palabras del chico.

—Exacto, por eso no funcionaron las cosas entre nosotros, y sabes, la entiendo perfectamente, es decir, ella es una chica muy inteligente y supongo que se aburrió de mi —Contestó Gerald sorprendido por la expresión de Helga.

—Yo sinceramente no creo que seas aburrido, al contrario, eres alguien divertido, sincero, buen amigo y sobre todo interesante.

En ese momento Helga abrió los ojos como platos al reflexionar en lo que acababa de decir.

— ¡Y yo de cuando acá pienso eso del cabeza de cepillo! —Pensó rápidamente la rubia, sorprendida de sus palabras.

—Bueno Helga, yo creo que Arni también fue muy ciego al no darse cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, —Gerald al notar sus palabras hacia la rubia se sonrojo y agradeció que estuviera oscuro debido a la noche y la poca luz de las calles, ya que así la chica no notaria el color de sus mejillas.

— ¡Wow! Esto comienza a ponerse sumamente interesante, mejor de lo que esperaba, —Pensaba aquella chica misteriosa—. Ya falta muy poco —Susurró al viento mientras observaba a chicos reír de manera escandalosa.

—Sabes Gerald, después de todo no eres tan odioso como pensé, —Comento Helga distraídamente.

—Sí, lo sé y tú no eres tan agresiva como pensaba, —Y de nueva cuenta ambos comenzaron a reír.

Después de un rato, ambos chicos levantaron la mirada, y observando al cielo, notaron que este ya se había despejado por completo, por un instante, la mente de aquellos jóvenes se quedó en blanco ante tanta paz, ya que desde la partida de Arnold y Phoebe, ambos se sentían solos, pero en ese momento todo parecía haber desaparecido.

—Ya es hora, —La voz de la chica se escuchó tenue por un breve segundo y luego cambio a un tono más sorprendido—. ¡Hey Gerald! mira, una estrella fugaz, —Dijo la rubia señalando hacia el cielo.

—Eso es fantástico, —Respondió Gerald—, Muy bien, entonces pidamos un deseo, —Ante lo dicho por Gerald ambos cerraron los ojos y al mismo tiempo desearon.

— ¡Deseo tener una vida diferente y tener una segunda oportunidad!

Justo en el momento en que ambos abrieron los ojos, una intensa luz los fue cegando de a poco, hasta que por fin, la luz fue tan insoportable, que nuevamente tuvieron que cerrarlos; por su lado, la misteriosa chica que observaba a Helga y a Gerald, sonreía abiertamente desde la copa de aquel árbol.

A la mañana siguiente, Gerald se despertó de golpe y gritando el nombre de la rubia, cuando por fin se incorporó, noto que se encontraba en su habitación y que los rayos del sol ya se colaban por su ventana.

—Ese sí que fue un sueño raro, —Dijo Gerald para sí mismo.

Extrañado por lo sucedido, comenzó al notar algunos detalles que no concordaban para nada, con lo que recordaba de su habitación.

— ¿Y yo desde cuando tengo tantas fotos de Helga en mi cuarto? creo que sin duda me estoy volviendo loco, ¡Pataki! si esto es un broma, no me parece graciosa, —el chico miro extrañado el lugar, definitivamente ese parecía su cuarto y a la vez parecía el cuarto de otra persona.

—Querido hermano podrías dejar de gritar, lastimas mis apreciados tímpanos, —Llamo el hijo mayor de los Johanssen a su hermano menor.

Al escucharlo decir aquellas palabras, Gerald se quedó en shock al observar lo refinado que se veía su hermano cuando este entro a su habitación para intentar llamarle la atención.

— ¿Jamie'O, te sientes bien? —Pregunto Gerald sin salir del shock.

—Claro que si hermanito, pero el que me preocupa eres tú, déjame revisarte, tal vez la mojada de ayer te provoco fiebre, sé que querías pasar tiempo con tu novia Helga, pero tu salud es primero —Gerald seguía en shock—. ¿Como que mi novia Helga? —Pegunto Gerald mientras su hermano la tomaba la temperatura.

—Según esto no tienes fiebre, —dijo Jamie'O—, y claro que es tu novia desde hace dos años, ¡hermanito! creo que lo mejor será que te prepares para desayunar, nos veremos abajo, —en cuanto su hermano salió del cuarto, Gerald corrió al baño y comenzó a arrojarse agua helada en la cara—. Reitero, si esto es una broma, no es nada graciosa, —el chico tomo un rápido baño y unos segundos después bajo a tomar su desayuno.

Al bajar al comedor el chico noto que todo era tal y como lo recordaba, hasta que su vista se posó en su pequeña hermana Timberly, quien se encontraba seria y callada lo cual era una actitud muy extraña en la pequeña.

— ¿Hermano, ya te sientes mejor? —Pregunto Jamie'O notablemente preocupado por su hermanito menor.

La cabeza de Gerald daba mil vueltas y solo había una única pregunta que surgía en su mente.

— ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? —Sin saber muy bien que ocurría, el chico tomo asiento junto a sus hermanos y contesto un escueto—. Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes, —Gerald definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco hasta que algo golpeo en su mente.

—Pues ya sabes, hermanito, cualquier cosa que pase, no dudes en llamarme, —Respondió el mayor de los Johanssen.

—Jamie'O, ¿Estás seguro de que ayer estuve con Helga? —Pregunto Gerald sin prestar atención a lo que su hermano la acababa de decir.

—Eh, si, ayer fue su aniversario y según recuerdo le preparaste una sorpresa en el campo Arnold, —Contesto Jamie'O.

—Muy bien, nos vemos en la tarde, —y sin decir más, el chico salió corriendo en busca de la rubia ya que tal vez ella podría decirle que estaba ocurriendo o confirmarle que ya había enloquecido.

El chico paso por la pensión de huéspedes Sunset Arms, cosa que le permitió ver a su mejor amigo y sin dudarlo, detuvo su carrera dejando de lado por un momento, su búsqueda de la rubia.

— ¡Buenos días viejo! —Saludo Gerald, tal vez hablar con su mejor amigo le ayudaría a entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

— ¿Qué quieres Johanssen? —Respondió el rubio de una manera un tanto cortante.

Gerald al verlo, se volvió a quedar en shock por tercera o tal vez quinta vez en lo que iba de la mañana. El chico, es decir, Arnold, iba vestido de cuero de pies a cabeza con el estilo típico de todo un Brabucón.

—Si vienes a reclamarme de nuevo por haber golpeado al debilucho de Wolfgang, pierdes tu tiempo y mejor desaparece, antes de que te rompa la cara, —Gerald frunció el ceño y estaba a punto de preguntarle ¿qué rayos le ocurría? Cuando de pronto, la voz de Phoebe llego a sus oídos.

—Arnold, sabes perfectamente que Gerald patearía tu trasero, no me corrijo, ya lo hizo, así que mejor piérdete, —a Gerald casi se le salen los ojos al ver a Phoebe quien llevaba un típico vestuario totalmente gótico y lo único que él podía pensar era un ¿Que rayos está pasando?— ¡Mira Gerald! será mejor que te vayas ya que Helga te está esperando y me dijo que tiene que decirte algo muy importante, —El chico solo asintió y se alejó del lugar para buscar a la rubia.

— ¡Dios mío! ¿Me he vuelto loco? —Se dijo así mismo el chico mientras se acercaba a casa de Helga, pero antes de llegar a su destino, una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Tranquilízate Gerald, no te estas volviendo loco, —El chico volteo a todos lados pero no vio a nadie cerca de él, si le aseguraban que no se estaba volviendo loco, esa era la peor manera ya que hasta escuchaba voces.

Después de un rato de tanto correr, por fin Gerald se encontró con Helga, quien a su vez, ella le mostro su peculiar lado rudo con el cual usualmente extraía la información que quería del mas necio de los chicos.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí Geraldo? —A pesar de que Helga lo tenía sostenido del cuello de su camisa, el chico estaba feliz, ya que por lo menos ella estaba tan confundida como él.

—Si tuno lo sabes, menos yo, Helga, —Contesto en cuanto logro separarse del agarre de la rubia.

—Demonios, esto no puede ser, no puedo creer que estés tan tranquilo con lo que nos está pasando, —Respondió la rubia de manera histérica.

— ¡Tranquilízate Pataki! que no ganaremos nada poniéndonos histéricos, —decía el chico quien se sentía un poco aliviado de no ser el único que sentía que las cosas no estaban bien.

—Que no me ponga histérica, esta mañana, Miriam me preparo un desayuno gourmet, Olga me gritoneo y me amenazo, luego el gran Bob se le paso toda la mañana alabándome, mi cuarto estaba tapizado con fotos tuyas, luego mi mejor amiga me dice que tenemos dos años de noviazgo y resulta que es gótica, ¿En serio me pides que esté tranquila? ¡Mira mi ropa, parezco una mini Olga! —Helga seguía histérica hasta que Gerald la tomo de las manos.

— ¡Helga! ¿Qué fue lo último que recuerdas? —La chica suspiro profundamente tratando de recordar.

—Muy bien, tu y yo estábamos sentados en el campo Gerald platicando y luego paso la estrella fugaz y después desperté en mi cuarto, —Gerald asintió ligeramente.

—Yo también recuerdo eso, —Respondió Gerald un poco más calmado.

Helga estaba a punto de ponerse histérica de nuevo cuando de pronto una bolita de papel golpeo su cabeza.

— ¿Pero qué rayos? —Helga tomo la bolita entre sus manos, era de color rosa y decía léeme. —Sin duda esto no pude ser más raro pensó la rubia—, ambos chicos se miraron desconcertados y decidieron abrir la notita.

—Si quieren saber, ¿Que está ocurriendo? yo puedo darles algunas pistas, nos veremos en la escuela, en el árbol junto a la reja, no falten y sean puntuales Atentamente: "C" —Termino de leer Gerald.

— ¿Y quién rayos es "C"? —Pregunto la chica arrebatándole la nota a Gerald.

—No lo sé Helga, pero será mejor dirigirnos a la escuela y darle una oportunidad a ese tal "C" —Contesto el chico encaminándose a la escuela.

— ¿Acaso estás loco? ni siquiera sabemos quién es "C" además ¿Cómo se supone que debamos de comportarnos en la escuela? —Respondió Helga jalando del brazo al chico.

—Pues si tienes un mejor plan, Pataki, soy todo oídos, —dijo Gerald poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, tú ganas, —Y sin más remedio, ambos se dirigieron rumbo a la escuela.

Unos metros arriba de donde los chicos se encontraban, una chica vestida con prendas color rosa y blanco, los miraba diversión, mientras también hablaba para sí misma.

—Bueno, será mejor que los siga, sino también llegare tarde a mi primer día de clases, —Y sin más la chica bajo del árbol donde se encontraba, miro un segundo su ropa y dijo para si—, en fin, espero que mi atuendo no sea tan extravagante.

La chica miraba detenidamente el camino que Gerald y Helga tomaron, y sin dejar de sonreír se dispuso a seguirlos; sin duda esto sería muy divertido, bueno para ella si lo seria.

**Continuara...**

* * *

Hola a todos, espero en verdad que esta peculiar historia les haya gustado, y espero ademas que se interesen en seguir leyendo este fabuloso trabajo, que por cierto el crédito principal es por supuesto de mi querida y apreciada amiga "**isabellita emoxxa**" la idea en si, al igual que el dialogo es de ella, este es un trabajo conjunto, ambos compartimos ideas y platicando se fue formando esta historia, así que ambos esperamos que sea de su total agrado...

Esperamos entonces que ese "Universo Alterno" les agrade mucho, y esperamos conocer pronto sus valiosos comentarios.


	2. La chica misteriosa

**Universo alterno**

**Por: MorelosBkpets e Isabelita emoxxa**

**Capítulo 02: La chica misteriosa.**

Ambos chicos se encontraban frente a la entrada de la preparatoria mirando la fachada del lugar que se veía como su antigua escuela; Gerald quería creer que era un día como cualquier otro, claro está, ignorando todo lo ocurrido, Phoebe como una chica gótica, Arnold todo un brabucón, Jamie'O ahora es todo un chico refinado, su noviazgo con Helga y para terminar, esa extraña nota en su mano, sin duda alguna, este no sería nunca un día como cualquier otro.

— ¡Geraldo! deja de mirar al vacío y préstame atención, —El chico desvió la vista del edificio y la clavo ahora en Helga.

—Disculpa nena, pero no tengo idea de que estamos haciendo, —Helga sonrió, ella tampoco sabía que decir o hacer, ya que actuar como Olga no fue nunca una idea que pasara alguna vez por su cabeza.

—Bien entraremos y trataremos de disimular, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa, Gerald la miro un segundo y supo lo difícil que sería para la rubia tener que actuar como Olga ya que para él, lo sería igual de difícil si tuviera que actuar como su actual hermano Jamie'O.

—Sabes Pataki, —Dijo Gerald—, hoy será un día muy largo. —y así ambos entraron al edificio tomados de las manos y con la mejor sonrisa que podían fingir.

Al entrar al edificio los chicos notaron todo lo diferente que eran sus compañeros, Rhonda fue la primera en sorprenderlos, la chica reina de la preparatoria como se auto proclamaba, se acercó a ellos cantando con una cesta llena de flores, su ropa era totalmente hippie nada que ver con la fashionista que ellos recordaban.

— ¡Amigos! ¡Hermanos! compañeros en este raro camino al que llamamos vida, debemos unirnos para combatir las guerras, para combatir la hambruna y sobre todo, proteger a nuestro venerado planeta, no olviden amigos hagamos la paz no la guerra.

Gerald sentía de nueva cuenta el mundo de cabeza, suspiro profundamente sin dudarlo, este era un 10 en la escala del rarometro y eso que solo era el comienzo.

— ¡Hey, princesa! ahora si se te fundió la última neurona que tenías en el cerebro.

Ante lo dicho por aquella voz, Gerald solo rodó los ojos, y claro, Helga solo empeora las cosas, pensó con desanimo el chico.

—No me mires a mí, Gerald, que yo no he dicho nada, —De inmediato la voz de su rubia acompañante lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Bueno Helga, si tú no fuiste ¿quién fue? —Pero la pregunta del chico se respondió sola.

— ¡Relájate, Lila hermosa! que Rhonda no le hace daño a nadie, —Ambo chicos se miraron con desconcierto al notar que quien acababa de hablar había sido Brainy.

— ¡Buenos días, Helga! —Saludo la alegre voz de Patty, quien venía vestida al estilo fashionista—. Ven querida, tienes que ver los nuevos diseños de la pasarela verano-otoño, —La rubia le lanzo al chico una mirada en busca de ayuda.

—Oye Patty, si no te importa, necesito hablar con Helga un momento, más tarde podrán platicar ustedes, —Gerald estaba por llevarse a su rubia acompañante, pero Paty los detuvo lanzándoles una mirada inquisidora.

— ¿Tuvieron una pelea? —Preguntó Patty en un tono muy desconcertado, Gerald miro a Helga detenidamente sin saber que decir, pero para su suerte la rubia hablo.

—Hay no amiga, para nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Helga fingía su mejor sonrisa de comercial, cosa que a él, le daba mucha gracia.

—Lo digo por el hecho de que Gerald te dijo Helga y no Geraldine —Respondió Patty mirando de modo extrañado a los dos chicos.

— ¡Ah! Eso, lo que pasa es que Geraldine y yo, —Respondió Gerald—; solo necesitamos hablar de algo muy serio, pero no es una pelea, nada de eso, —Alcanzo a decir el chico.

— ¡Patty! tienes que ver el nuevo catálogo del mundo de los gatos, —Gritaba Nadine a todo pulmón distrayendo a la chica que interrogaba a Gerald.

— Genial, pelos de espagueti ¡vámonos! —y ambos chicos salieron corriendo en dirección al salón de clases cuando en ese momento, Phoebe los abordo.

— ¿Y bien, como les fue? ¿Me contaran sobre su gran cita de ayer o espero a que lo publiquen en la página oficial de la escuela? —Preguntó la oriental con un sarcasmo muy marcado.

— ¡Eh! No, no, claro que te contaremos, — Dijo Helga un tanto nerviosa.

—Así es Phoebe, te contaremos al final de las clases, —Respondió Gerald mirando muy fijamente a la chica gótica que tenía al frente.

—De acuerdo, por cierto, ¿ya escucharon la noticia de la nueva alumna? —Les pregunto Phoebe.

Ambos chicos asintieron en automático ya que seguían concentrados en todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, todo era tan extraño, por ejemplo, Harold y Rhonda iban de un lado al otro protestando por los derechos de los animales y sugiriendo una vida vegetariana. Por otro lado, Curly parecía un muy mal intento de militar mientras perseguía a Patty pidiéndole que saliera con él, Lila por su parte, era como ver a otra Helga solo que pelirroja y con pecas, a su vez, esta nueva Helga era igualmente perseguida por Brainy, quien parecía todo un atleta y además ya no tenía esa rara respiración.

La mirada de Gerald iba y venía examinando a todos sus amigos, hasta que de pronto, un hermoso par de ojos azules captó su atención, la dueña de dichos ojos se acercaba a él con una sonrisa perfecta y dulce, su cabello era color rosa como el algodón de azúcar, su piel blanca como la leche resplandecía a la luz del sol, era realmente hermosa, Gerald podía imaginar la cara de tonto que tendría en ese momento, pero no le importaba, aquella chica era cautivante.

— ¡Genial! y hablando de la reina de roma, llega la chica nueva que se asoma, —Expreso Phoebe sacando a Gerald de su ensoñación.

—Así que esa es la chica nueva —Helga, a diferencia de Gerald, puso una cara de pocos amigos a la chica, le parecía demasiado perfecta, incluso más que la Lila que ella conocía, sin duda, no le daba nada de confianza.

— ¡Buenos días! Mi nombre es Ella, no quisiera ser una molestia pero me encuentro algo perdida, podrían, si no es una molestia indicarme ¿Dónde es la clase del Sr. Simmons? —Pregunto la chica con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras Helga no paraba de ver de mal modo a la nueva alumna.

—No es ninguna molestia el salón es… —Decía Gerald de modo nervioso sin dejar de sonreírle a la chica hasta que la voz de Eugene lo interrumpió.

— ¿Qué tal Lindura? permíteme llevarte al salón, —y sin más, el chico se llevó a la linda Ella casi a rastras.

— ¡Vaya! Eugene sí que olvida rápido, hace apenas una semana él y Sheena eran el uno para el otro y mira, ya tiene un reemplazo, —Comentaba Phoebe mientras los chicos entraban al salón—. Pobre Sheena, cuando lo vea estará devastada, eso es lo malo de enamorarse del "casanova de la escuela"

Las palabras de Phoebe pasaban totalmente desapercibidas por sus acompañantes, ya que Gerald se encontraba totalmente concentrado en Ella y Helga por su lado, solo miraba a la chica con desprecio.

— ¡Bienvenidos queridos estudiantes a un nuevo día de clases! Bien chicos, antes de comenzar las clases quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera su nombre es, Ella Lovewood, —La chica se levantó de su lugar y con la mejor sonrisa que tenía respondió.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos, espero que seamos buenos amigos, —Saludó la chica nueva a sus nuevos compañeros de clase.

Gerald seguía tan atento a los movimientos de la chica, que no noto la cara de total desaprobación de Helga y la mirada triste de Phoebe. Por otro lado, un acontecimiento más estaba por iniciarse cuando cierto joven con cabeza de balón, decidió entrar al salón de clases.

— ¡Joven Shortman! de nuevo tarde, esta es la quinta vez en lo que va del mes, no me obligue a recordarle que la próxima vez tendré que suspenderlo, —Dijo el señor Simmons, con cierta molestia.

Tras escuchar la voz del profesor, Helga, quien hasta el momento se encontraba mascullando cosas contra la chica nueva, puso toda su atención en él, en Arnold, su amado cabeza de balón, quien ignorando al profesor se dirigió a su lugar, y sin poderlo evitar, los pensamientos de la rubia se remontaron al día en que Arnold le rompió el corazón por última vez.

**Flashback**

Era un viernes cualquiera, Arnold, por el simple motivo de que por fin viajaría a San Lorenzo con su padres, organizó una fiesta tan grande, que decenas de personas de todo el vecindario asistieron, por su lado, una joven rubia, tras haberlo meditado durante mucho tiempo, por fin, ese día seria el indicado y lo fue, pero no como ella lo hubiera esperado...

—Vaya fiesta cabeza de balón, hoy sí que te volaste la barda, —comentó la rubia muy animadamente.

—Así es Helga, quiero celebrar que por fin iré a vivir con mis padres, no es grandioso, —Comentó Arnold.

—Sí claro, es… ¡grandioso! cabeza de balón, —respondió la rubia un tanto cabizbaja—. ¡Arnold! quisiera, quisiera hablar contigo un momento, de algo muy importante para mí.

Arnold noto claramente la depresión en Helga.

—Sí, lo sé Helga, sé que ya es tiempo de que hablemos y pues, yo también quiero hablar contigo, ven, vamos a un lugar más privado.

— ¿Te parece bien si salimos a la calle un rato? —vaciló un poco la rubia.

La mayoría de los presentes en la fiesta notaron la salida de ambos jóvenes, pero poco les importó, aunque en ese momento no eran pareja, curiosamente era bien sabido que ambos mantenían una estrecha amistad.

—Bien Arnold, vas tu primero.

—Yo creo que no Helga, mejor tú, además, siempre van primero las damas, a menos que me dijeras que no eres una dama.

—Ja, ja, ja, no digas tonterías zopenco, tu, mejor que nadie, sabes que soy una chica hecha y derecha, y te consta que lo soy de todo a todo.

Ante lo dicho por la rubia, Arnold casi se atraganta por la sorpresiva respuesta, ambos jóvenes se miraron entre si y sonrojados prefirieron desviar la mirada por un momento, tanto Arnold, como Helga, no habían medido sus palabras, nada malo en sí, pero... había un precedente que los hacia trastabillar con sus recuerdos pasionales.

—Sí, claro Helga, lo que tú digas, pero mejor no toquemos ese tema ahora, pero si insistes en que yo hable primero, pues qué remedio.

—No, no hay problema Arnold, solamente yo, yo quiero que sepas que... —la chica suspiro un momento y continuo, Arnold la miraba fijamente—, ¡Arnold! quiero que sepas que me gustas, sí, me gustas Arnold, me gustas, me gustas mucho y pues, sé que todo esto es un verdadero secreto a voces, no sé si lo sabias o no, pero te quiero Arnold, desde el fondo de mi corazón, a lo mejor los eventos pasados como nuestro viaje a San Lorenzo o aquello que sucedió en industrias futuro no significaron nada Arnold, pero lo que pasa ahora es lo importante, sé que te he tratado mal en muchas ocasiones y lo lamento, pero no quiero te vayas, no lo quisiera.

Arnold la miro fijamente, y sonrió muy tristemente.

—Helga, eso es lo más maravilloso que he escuchado, si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho antes.

Cuando el chico con cabeza de balón de dijo esta última frase, en la mente de Helga todo se oscureció, todo se apagó, no había ruido, a Helga, en su mente todo le daba vueltas y vueltas, y así fue durante un breve instante hasta que la curiosa voz de una peculiar pelirroja la saco de sus nulos pensamientos.

— ¡Helga! ¿Helga, te encuentras bien?

— ¿Eh? ah, hola Lila, ¿qué tal? —saludo la rubia a la chica pelirroja que recién acababa de llegar a la fiesta.

— ¿Helga, te sientes bien? los vi platicando a ti y a Arnold ahorita que llegue, pero de repente te quedaste callada, por eso me acerque a ustedes, ¿sucede algo malo?

—No es nada Lila, es solo que... —Helga miro a Arnold—, estaba recordando algo importante mientras platicaba con el cabeza de balón.

—Oh, vaya, entonces... no los interrumpo más, los veo adentro, —Lila se despidió sin dar más importancia a la charla entre Arnold y Helga, y entro a la casa de Huéspedes.

— ¿Es ella verdad? —interrogó la rubia.

— ¿No sé de qué hablas, Helga? —respondió Arnold.

—No te hagas el que no sabe nada, cabeza de balón —respondió Helga, ahora un tanto más agresiva—. Puedo notarlo en tu mirada ¡Arnold! por favor, dime que no es cierto lo que me dices.

—Lo siento Helga —Arnold desvió su mirada—, pero es que espere tanto tiempo una oportunidad con ella y por fin, por fin ella me dio esa oportunidad, y no quise dejarla pasar.

—Lo entiendo Arnold, pero ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no, yo? sé que no soy la chica perfecta, pero en serio, ¿Por qué no me diste la oportunidad a mí?

—Lo siento Helga, pero es que nunca me lo pediste, y las circunstancias pasadas, realmente no sé cómo responder a ellas, por eso te dije que ojala me hubieras dicho antes.

Increíblemente Helga no dijo absolutamente nada, ¿pero que más podría decir alguien que se encuentra con el corazón destrozado?

—Helga, en verdad, lo lamento, pero Lila me gusta, y tú también me gustas, y si es que no te convence mi respuesta, tú también me has gustado siempre Helga, yo siempre creí que además de esa chica ruda que todos vemos siempre, había alguien más linda y amable, y esa es la verdadera tú, y eso siempre me gusto de ti.

— ¿Y, entonces? si es verdad que siempre te he gustado, como caballero, como hombre, respóndeme ¿porque nunca me dijiste nada a mí?

—Porque quizás me golpearías o te burlarías de mí como siempre hacías.

Helga sintió una gran puñalada directo a lo que quedaba de su corazón destrozado, aquellas palabras fueron tan duras que incluso, no había razón de reprochar algo al respecto.

—Entonces —Comentó Helga—, ¿Fui yo la culpable?

—Más bien creo que ambos lo fuimos —Respondió Arnold.

Helga y Arnold guardaron silencio un momento, y al fondo solo se escuchaba el pasar de los automóviles por la calle y un poco de la intensa música que emanaba del interior de la casa de huéspedes, al poco tiempo, Helga rompió el silencio con una inusual pregunta.

— ¡Arnold! ¿Me darías un beso?

**Fin del Flashback**

Las clases pasaron muy lentamente para Gerald y Helga quienes esperaban con desesperación la ansiada hora del receso y por fin hablar con la persona a quien pertenecía el remitente de la nota que Gerald llevaba en el bolsillo.

—Bueno jóvenes disfruten de su merecido almuerzo —La voz del señor Simmons despertó a Helga y Gerald de su ensoñación ambos estaban a punto de salir corriendo rumbo al lugar de la cita pero Phoebe y Brainy los frustraron en su intento.

—Hey Gerald hoy comeremos todos juntos ¿verdad? Digo, ayer tuvieron todo el día para ser cursis —Comentó Brainy.

—Es cierto, además hoy es día de tacos —comentó Phoebe—, y este día siempre nos sentamos todos juntos, son las reglas —Ambos jóvenes se miraron con desconcierto pensando ahora en cómo se zafarían de sus amigos.

— ¡Phoebe, Brainy! si me disculpan un momento, necesito hablarles de su proyecto de historia —Dijo el señor Simmons con una sonrisa, los chicos asintieron y entraron de nueva cuenta a salón de clases—. Muy bien no hagan esperar a su cita, —Y sin decirles más el profesor dejo a Helga y a Gerald con una expresión indescifrable.

— ¿Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí? —Grito Helga más frustrada de lo que estaba.

—Eso sonó como si el señor Simmons supiera algo —Dijo Gerald—, pero por el momento eso no importa, tenemos algo que hacer así que mejor nos apuramos, recuerda que no debemos levantar sospechas —Gerald tomo a Helga de la mano y ambos corrieron al lugar de la cita.

Al llegar notaron a algunos compañeros que pasaban por el lugar a todos los conocían perfectamente, pero ahora eran unos perfectos desconocidos, es decir, sus amigos eran el más claro ejemplo, pero ahora por fin tendrían un poco de claridad con respecto a lo que estaba pasando.

—Por un segundo creí que no vendrían —Escucharon de pronto una voz proveniente del árbol que estaba a sus espaldas.

— ¡Genial! no me lo digas, Gerald, pero creo que en este loco mundo los arboles también hablan —Comentó Helga sarcásticamente al reconocer esa empalagosa voz.

—No seas tontita Helga, estoy aquí arriba y por lo que sé los arboles parlantes no existen en su mundo, ni en este universo alterno —Respondió Ella Lovewood tratando de bajar del árbol.

Gerald miraba embobado a la pequeña y dulce chica que intentaba bajar del árbol, cuando de pronto, las alas de la joven se atoraron con el follaje del árbol, la chica en un intento por desatorar sus alas dio un mal paso y cayó de este, siendo asombrosamente atrapada por Gerald.

—Cielos, lo lamento mucho Gerald, es que a veces suelo ser un poco torpe y más si se trata de sacar mis alitas —Se disculpó la ojiazul quien aún se encontraba entre los brazos del chico.

—No hay problema pero ¿Estás bien? Es decir, fue una buena caída —Gerald balbuceaba un poco ante la chica del cabello rosado, y por su lado, en Helga la molestia era totalmente visible.

—Si estoy bien —Dijo Ella—, no te preocupes, gracias a ti no me he hecho daño.

Sonreía dulcemente la chica sin intención de bajarse de los brazos de Gerald, ambos se miraban fijamente sin dejar de sonreírse, por su parte Helga sentía una extraña punzada en el corazón mientras apretaba los puños ante la romántica escena que presenciaba.

— ¡Muy bien, Gerald! baja a la reina de la torpeza para que nos diga lo que nos tiene que decir —Exclamó Helga de modo brusco tratando de llamar la atención de su compañero.

—Oh, es cierto, disculpa mi distracción —contestó Ella un tanto sorprendida—, bien, como leyeron en la nota, yo tengo cierta información que puede ayudarlos a entender un poco lo que está ocurriendo aquí —Respondió Ella sin despegar la mirada del chico que aun la tenía en brazos.

— ¡Gerald! ¿Que no me oíste? ¡Dije que bajaras a la extravagante chica de las alas! —Grito Helga a todo pulmón tratando de contener sus ganas de golpear a Ella.

—Claro, yo… ¡lo siento, Ella! y dinos, ¿qué ocurre? —Contestó el chico poniendo a Ella en el piso.

—Muy bien ¿por dónde quieren comenzar? —Ambos jóvenes se miraron un segundo y contestaron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Cómo pasó esto? ¿Cómo podemos regresar a nuestra casa? —Helga y Gerald preguntaron al unísono, y de forma muy imperativa.

—Bueno —les respondió Ella—, estamos en Hillwood, pero en un universo alterno, ¿cómo paso? Bueno, eso lo saben ustedes y sobre… ¿cómo volver a casa? pues no lo sé, eso deben averiguarlo ustedes —La respuesta de Ella dejó confundidos a los chicos.

—Sin duda no eres de gran ayuda —Contestó Helga duramente y fulminando a Ella con la mirada.

—Lamento mucho eso, pero de este asunto yo solo sé lo más básico —Ella miro a suelo—. Solo puedo contarles como es su vida aquí, pero no puedo responder todas sus dudas.

Gerald saco la nota que guardaba en su bolsillo y con una sonrisa cálida dijo…

—De acuerdo Ella, eres de mucha ayuda, pero en realidad ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué escribiste "C" en la nota que nos diste?

—Ah, es cierto, pues soy la hija de Eros, el dios del amor —Gerald y Helga abrieron los ojos tanto como un par de enormes platos ante la sorpresa, sin duda, ahora tenían más dudas que al principio—, tranquilos chicos, no se alarmen, por lo de la nota pues… puse "C" nombre es C.A. Cupido, aunque aquí me hice llamar Ella Lovewood, y si no les importa creo que debemos dejar estos datos en secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

Los dos chicos se miraron entre si nuevamente, realmente no podían creer lo que Ella Lovewood, es decir "Cupido" les estaba diciendo, sin duda alguna, esto era más mucho más complicado y confuso de lo que pensaron.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Que tal chicas y chicos, esperamos de antemanos mi amiga ****Isabelita emoxxa y yo, que este nuevo capitulo les haya gustado y por supuesto, esperamos que nos hagan conocer todos sus comentarios en sus valiosos reviews. **

******Cambien quiero disculparme por la demora en subir el capitulo, de hecho ya estaba listo desde el sábado pero, yo tuve unas dificultades técnicas y por ende me fue imposible subirlo sino hasta ahora... en fin, les damos las gracias Isabelita y Yo, a kathepao, selma-itako, Guest/Anónimo, acosta perez jose ramiro (hey, muchas gracias amigo, como siempre cuento contigo), Sandra Strickland (amiga, gracias por tu comentario y esperamos seguir recibiendo tus reviews).**

******Bien, ahí lo tienen, como les comentamos en el capitulo anterior, este es un trabajo conjunto, es un poco difícil pero se que valdrá la pena, Isabelita y yo, así lo creemos y esperamos de todo corazón, que sea de su entero agrado, hasta el próximo capitulo.**

******Saludos.**


	3. Directas e Indirectas

**Universo alterno**

**Por: MorelosBkpets e Isabelita emoxxa**

**Capítulo 03: ¿Pretensiones? Directas muy directas, ¡si, como no!**

* * *

"Advertencia"

Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.

* * *

La charla con Ella Lovewood, no fue nada gratificante para Gerald y Helga, ambos jóvenes esperaban que hubieran por lo menos algunas respuestas a las preguntas que le hicieron, sin embargo, no obtuvieron resultado alguno.

Después de ese día, Ella Lovewood desapareció completamente durante algunos días, y lo que el señor Simmons argumentó, fue que según pescó un fuerte resfriado, pero la verdad, la verdad era desconocida, era como si esa extraña y extravagante chica estuviera escondiendo algo, es decir, más que esconder, era como presentir que ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba, o al menos eso suponía Helga.

— ¡Vamos Helga! Es hora de continuar con nuestro trabajo, —sugirió Gerald—, el otro día el señor Simmons nos regañó por no terminarlo a tiempo.

—Lo se Gerald, lo sé, pero es que en verdad no puedo dejar de pensar en todo esto, ya llevamos aquí 15 días y nada mas no me acabo de acostumbrar a esta extraña gentuza.

—Helga, no es extraña gentuza, son nuestros amigos.

—Querrás decir, los amigos de los chicos que son nosotros mismos en esta dimensión, —respondió Helga con cierta dureza en su voz.

—Bueno, bueno, si lo pones de esa manera hasta yo concuerdo contigo, —respondió Gerald—, pero aun así, ¿Qué ganamos con aferrarnos a lo que conocemos? Mientras no sepamos cómo salir de aquí tenemos que acoplarnos, aparentar que nosotros somos los nosotros que ellos conocen, ya bastante nos hemos metido en problemas.

— ¿Qué, te refieres al incidente de la historia? Por favor Gerald, madura, tenía que defender mi postura sobre mi trabajo ¿Quién en su sano juicio juzga una obra literaria sin siquiera conocer el contenido?

—Bueno si, Helga, tienes razón, pero, a lo que yo recuerdo, el señor Simmons nunca antes te había regañado por alguno de tus escritos, y menos aún por una crítica sin sentido, tal cual lo mencionaste en su clase.

— ¿Alguno de mis escritos? —Pregunto Helga—, ¿Cuáles escritos? Yo no tengo escritos.

— ¡Vamos Helga! ¿Ahora te vas a poner así? Si yo se la verdad, a poco crees que cuando estábamos en cuarto grado, la mayoría de nosotros no sospechábamos de quien eran los poemas que eran firmados con el nombre de Anónimo.

— ¿Anónimo? No sé de qué hablas, —Dijo Helga con cierto nerviosismo.

—Y dale con lo mismo, —replicó Gerald—, mira linda, yo sé, que tú sabes, que todos sabíamos ¿Quién era anónimo?

—A si, ¿y quién era?

—Pues tú.

— ¿Yo?

—Si tú, tú eras es tal Anónimo… o más bien, ¡anónima! ahora niégamelo.

—Vaya, ahora sí que estoy frita, bien de acuerdo, si era yo, ¿ya estas contento?

—No del todo, —respondió Gerald—, pero sí, aunque hay algo que me intriga, ¿Por qué hacías tanto teatro al ocultar tu nombre?

Helga ante esa pregunta solo miro a Gerald con una cierta expresión de molestia, la cual Gerald entendió perfectamente.

—Ok, ok, de acuerdo, lo siento, sé que era por Arnold.

—Sí, así es, —Helga dijo con resignación—, y por cierto, ¿tú como lo sabias? bueno ¿cómo lo supiste exactamente?

—Bueno, veras, un día, en uno de tus tantos arrebatos de furia contra Harold, soltaste tu mochica, y créeme linda, tuviste la mala suerte de que ese día Phoebe no estuviera ahí para apoyarte guardando tus cosas como siempre lo hacía.

—Sí, ¿y eso, que? —Respondió la rubia.

—Pues sucede que… bueno, en realidad fue algo muy estúpido en verdad pero así pasó, resulta que de tu mochica salieron volando decenas de hojas tuyas, todas con decenas de poemas escritos y firmados por ese tal Anónimo.

—Sí, eso no prueba nada

—No, no prueba nada a menos que en la parte superior de la hoja este escrita la leyenda, buen trabajo Helga, sigue así, y luego tu calificación, todo directamente de puño y letra del señor Simmons.

— ¿Qué? Hay no, debió ser aquella ocasión en que el señor Simmons tuvo que devolverme los trabajos de literatura, usualmente los insertaba en mi casillero.

— ¿En tu casillero?, y entonces ¿Qué era lo que te regresaba en clases?

—Hojas limpias del mismo tipo de cuaderno que yo usaba, —Respondió Helga—, ustedes no lo notaban porque siempre las guardaba en mi mesa o en mi mochila.

—Vaya, eso sí que es extraño, —Comentó Gerald.

—Y entonces, ¿desde ese día lo saben? ¿Pero porque no se burlaron de mí? es decir, ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?

—Fue muy simple, Rhonda nos lo pidió, fue ella quien recogió las hojas y miro los poemas, pero a pesar de que no se llevaban bien ustedes dos, ella prefirió que se quedara ese asunto como un secreto a voces, así nada más, eso y pues, eh, tiempo atrás, un día, Curly llego al salón de clases gritando a todo pulmón, ¡Helga quiere a Arnold! ¡Helga quiere a Arnold! Y nos confirmó lo dicho porque según él, te escuchó hablando a susurros detrás de los casilleros, o en otra ocasión, hablando sola en los pasillos.

—Hay no, no, no, esto no me puede estar pasando, —Helga se cubría el rostro con sus manos.

—Ya, no te aflijas Helga, —dijo Gerald—, no pasa nada malo.

—Como que de no pasa nada malo Gerald, mi secreto siempre fue público y yo nunca lo supe.

—Bueno si, pero…

—Pero nada, esto es el colmo, yo me largo de aquí, buscaré a esa tonta chica de lindos ojos azules, piel blanca y cabello… ¡rosa!

—Calma Helga, Calma, con hacer rabietas no vas a llegar a nada, además, míralo por el lado amable, en general, nada paso, todos sabíamos tu secreto pero se quedó solo como un secreto a voces, llegamos todos al acuerdo de que no te diríamos nada, y Rhonda fue quien lo propuso, incluso nunca le dijimos a Arnold nada de tu secreto, sino, ¿Cómo crees que todos de algún modo tolerábamos tus desplantes de agresión? Todos sabíamos, gracias a Phoebe, que tu tenías esa mala actitud debido a tu secreto reprimido, tu amor por Arnold, y en gran parte por la falta de atención de tu familia, pero hasta tú sabes que eso todos lo saben, a lo que quiero llegar es que, a pesar de todo, nadie te dijo nada para no hacerte daño, y para que no nos hicieras daño también claro está.

—Sí, ya lo creo, —mencionó Helga—, siempre fui una tonta.

—No eres tonta Helga, —Gerald tomo las manos de la chica—, en mi opinión eres una chica muy linda y amable cuando uno te conoce un poco más, eres fuerte, valiente, ¡sexy!

— ¿Sexy?

—Eh, sí, claro yo he digo, muy, muy…

—Ya, ya, olvídalo quieres, olvídalo, se lo que quisiste decir.

—Lo siento Helga, —Se disculpó Gerald—, no quise ofenderte.

—No, no, te agradezco el cumplido, pero, ¿en serio piensas que soy sexy?

—Bueno Helga, la verdad es que… no eres fea, en realidad eres muy bonita, solo que no has querido aceptarlo.

—Y tú, eres más caballeroso de lo que aparentas.

—Gracias Helga, bueno, tenemos que darnos prisa con este trabajo, el señor Simmons se enojara si no lo terminamos a tiempo.

—Ah sí, es verdad, el trabajo, gracias por recordarme los deberes pendientes "señor mata ilusiones" ahora, gracias a ti pelos de espagueti, tengo que pensar en cómo reescribir este trabajo de literatura que escribí hace tres días, mira nada más, esa absurda critica que me hicieron no puedo creerlo y para rematar la llamada de atención del señor Simmons.

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas Helga? hablas de ah, ya se, la historia que te encargaron publicar, la que hiciste y que por tal nos regañaron.

—Sí, esa historia Gerald, veras, en la historia que por cierto apenas está en el capítulo número 3, no se ha dicho nada de los personajes, bueno, para que me entiendas, es una historia inicial, apenas se están dando a conocer los pros y los contras de la historia.

—Y eso quiere decir…

—Quiere decir que, estoy realmente molesta, la crítica fue muy directa e injusta a uno de mis personajes.

—Ya Helga, no deberías de tomarte muy a pecho una crítica, tómalo como es, una crítica y ya.

—Si Gerald, lo sé, sé que no debo de tomarme las criticas tan apecho, pero ¿Qué pensarías tú de una persona que critica el contenido de una historia sin siquiera haberla leído? eso es injusto, aunque admito que uno de mis personajes, resalta mucho y creo que de hecho se parece un poco a esta extravagante amiga nuestra llamada Ella, pero de eso a llamar a mi personaje "Mary Sue" por favor, eso es indignante y no lo tolero.

—Mary Sue, ¿y eso que significa?

—A ver ¿Cómo te lo explico? Bien, mira el termino Mary Sue es una denominación, en su mayoría de las veces injusta y despectiva, que se utiliza para denominar a un personaje que a leguas infunde cierta perfección en todo.

—Hablas de Ella cierto.

—No Gerald, no me has entendido, la Mary Sue es un personaje que muestra el 100% de todo, bueno a lo mejor exagero pero las Mary Sue, suelen ser, atractivas, bonitas, las numero 1 en todo, amigas de todas y de todos, en fin, haz de cuenta que es una Lila pero multiplicada por 1000 en lindura y simpatía.

—Oh rayos, así como lo dices hasta siento que me quiere dar diabetes a mí por tanta miel.

—Sí, así es, —Respondió la rubia—, pero no solo es por eso por lo que estoy molesta, si estoy enojada porque en la critica que me hicieron se refirieron a mi trabajo como una "Mary Sue" e incluso me amenazan de no seguir leyendo mi trabajo si continuo con mi personaje, te imaginas, ¿Quién en su sano juicio dice algo así?

—Uhmmm, no lo sé Helga, —respondió Gerald con cierta duda—, ¿quizás alguien que sabe mucho de literatura?

—Podría ser Gerald, pero si fuese así, te aseguro que si supiera algo de literatura esa persona no usaría términos tan vulgares y corrientes como la Mary Sue.

—Ya Helga, ya, no te lo tomes tan apecho, total, si esa persona no quiere seguir leyendo la historia, pues que no la lea, a todos en el foro público de la escuela se les invita a leer los trabajos de la clase de literatura pero, a nadie se le obliga, —respondió Gerald con mucha lógica y verdad—, si esa persona se quiere ir, pues que se vaya, así de simple, que se vaya y que no lea tu trabajo, al fin y al cabo, nadie se lo pidió ¿o sí?

—En eso tienes razón, pero en verdad lo que más me molesta y en general me enferma, es que personas como esa, que simplemente no saben nada de literatura, firmen de forma pública comentarios tan mal habidos como el que me dejaron, si algo así me van a comentar sería mejor que me lo dijeran en privado, incluso ahí puse mi medio de contacto, que por cierto, me sorprende que en esta realidad mis cuentas de correo y números de teléfono sean exactamente los mismos.

—Si claro, eso lo note también… pero vuelvo a lo mismo Helga, no te lo tomes a pecho.

—Procuraré hacerlo, —respondió Helga con cierta resignación—, creo tienes razón Gerald, no me tomaré tan apecho este comentario, además, ¿Qué me puedo esperar de una persona que escribe un comentario tan mal habido, sin conocer la historia, con una pésima gramática y una horrenda ortografía?

—Sin mencionar que ni siquiera tuvo el valor civil de poner su nombre o pseudónimo, —comento Gerald.

—Exacto Gerald, tu si me entiendes, dejemos un poco de lado su pésima ortografía, solo las personas que no tienen el valor civil de decir las cosas de frente, firman como "anónimos" o como "invitados" en mi caso, cuando era niña lo hacía por una buena razón, y tú lo sabes, pero en fin, ya no enfatizaré en este hecho, mejor nos ponemos a trabajar ahora, si no, nos ira muy mal.

—De acuerdo Helga, —dijo Gerald—, por cierto, me extraña que sea Simmons el profesor que tenemos aquí en la preparatoria.

—Que no se te haga extraño Gerald, eso debe ser normal, pues, seguramente en el cuarto grado tuvimos a otro profesor en esta realidad, eso puedes darlo por hecho.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—A propósito Gerald, ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada sobre mis poemas cuando ya éramos más grandes? —preguntó Helga con cierta curiosidad.

—Ya te lo dije Helga, era todo un secreto a voces, además ¿qué caso tenia? cuando por fin hubiera sido conveniente decirte algo, tú y Arnold ya eran muy cercanos, luego pasó lo de San Lorenzo, por ahí me enteré de lo de Industrias Futuro y en fin, ya no había caso.

—Ah, eso explica muchas cosas. —Respondió Helga sin decir nada más.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

Bueno, se que a lo mejor no es lo que esperaban, pero ahí esta el siguiente capítulo, y pues... se lo dedico a ese querido ser "anónimo" que vive en mi corazón.

Saludos cordiales de parte de notros dos...


End file.
